The invention relates to an injection adapter for introducing a flowable compound into a hole drilled in masonry and in which a fixing element is anchored.
Fixing elements that are constructed as expansible metal anchors that can be inserted with a matching fit in holes drilled with an undercut are known. Extremely secure fastenings in concrete or similar substances can be produced with these fixing elements, and very high pull-out retaining forces are achieved. For special applications, it may be necessary to provide the metal fixing elements with an anti-corrosive protection, for which purpose a flowable sealing compound can be used.
DE-A-35 88 995 describes an anti-corrosive agent for a fixing element of this kind. The sealing compound in this case is first introduced into the drilled hole, then the expansible metal fixing plug is inserted into the drilled hole thus displacing the sealing compound so that this rises towards the mouth of the drilled hole. The quantity of anti-corrosive agent must be sufficient for it to be able to rise as far as the mouth of the drilled hole. Even when an adequate amount of anti-corrosive agent that rises as far as the mouth of the drilled hole is provided, with this known method it is, nevertheless, impossible to guarantee that all cavities of the fixing element will be filled with anti-corrosive agent.